


Violet Light

by tatterwitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Necromancer Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: The sky was a blurred expanse of color overhead, studded with constellations he didn’t recognize. Unsettlingly violet light filtered from the streetlamps and washed over the street. The buildings, the street-signs, everything was there….And yet, it wasn’tright.





	Violet Light

**Author's Note:**

> For @nightrobin's prompt "sheith + necromancer + full moon"

The silence was deafening.

 

Its weight was heavy enough to make his feet move sluggishly on the tar. The force of it really seemed omnipresent.

 

Shiro blinked as his vision swam and his head spun.

 

The sky was a blurred expanse of color overhead, studded with constellations he didn’t recognize. Unsettlingly violet light filtered from the streetlamps and washed over the street. The buildings, the street-signs, everything was there….And yet, it wasn’t _right_.

 

Shadows seemed to move on their own. Shapes shifted in the darkness. Puddles shimmered on the ground, surfaces shining like spilled oil.

 

Shiro turned, cold dragging its fingers down his spine.

 

The noise came again, like it was from far, far away. It sounded like a voice. The words were indecipherable.

 

It made the strange darkness between the buildings shudder visibly. Inky tendrils curled away from the masses, writhing and twisting as the sound grew louder. Things moved within the blackness. Empty eyes, sickly yellow, gleamed as limbs took shape. Hooked fingers and hunched shoulders pulled their way from the shadows. Bits clung to the emerging forms like sticky cobwebs before stretching and snapping. Teeth glinted in the odd violet light, wet with strings of spit. Crooked claws reached out as they stepped from the darkness.

 

Shiro stumbled back, the bizarre weight of the silence lifting abruptly from his limbs.

 

The voice washed over him. The words were still unintelligible but they wrapped around his body like a touch and _tugged_.

 

The world of violet light and snarling shadow-monsters was snatched away. Darkness webbed over Shiro’s vision. Sound burst in his ears, loud and inescapable. A ringing noise screeched long and shrill in his ears.

 

Shiro squeezed his eyes tight against the wave of dizziness that buffeted him as he tried to move. There was wetness on his face. It rolled down his cheek and temple and into his ear. There was a cacophony of tiny popping noises as he tried to move once more. In the distance, sirens wailed.

 

Something grasped his wrist. Fingers, sticky and cool, pulled at his arm.

 

The creatures, with their lifeless eyes and broken teeth, sprang at Shiro’s mind.

 

Shiro swung his free hand out before it was easily deflected and then grabbed, too. More of those little popping sounds broke out as he struggled against the hold.

 

“Stop. You’re safe but we need to get out of here before the paramedics and cops get here.” The voice was uncannily familiar.

 

One of Shiro’s eyes stuck as he opened them. Something hot and wet ran into it. The corner of his mouth stung when he tried to speak.

 

The streetlights glowed a dim and flickering orange overhead. Feathery wisps of clouds trailed across the moon. Twisted metal and broken glass gleamed in the light from the full moon and the streetlamps. Bits of shattered glass littered the ground. Tires touched the sky instead of the tar.

 

A cry caught in Shiro’s throat at the sight of the interior of the car. He was on his hands and knees before he could register anything else. Glass bit into his palms.

 

The edges of the shattered windshield cradled a motionless form with dark hair and a Garrison University hoodie stained with spreading red. A slim, pale arm dangled from the passenger’s seat. Long dark hair fell from what had once been a perfect bun. The driver’s window was cracked and smeared with red. Strands of short dark hair clung to the mess.

 

Someone was shouting, hoarse and broken.

 

Hands pulled at Shiro, undeniable in their strength. They dragged him away from the wreck and onto his feet. Pain lanced through his ankle.

 

“We need to go. C’mon.”

 

“No-”

 

“The paramedics will help them but we need to _go_.”

 

Shiro struggled against the arms that held him back. He threw his elbow back despite the burst of pain it caused in his own shoulder. His captor grunted, hold loosening before returning twice as strong.

 

The world spun on its axis as he fought to run to his family.

 

Long dark hair fell around eyes as violet as the light in that other place. An arm cocked back, fingers curling. Tattoos crawled over pale skin. Brows furrowed in the flickering streetlights.

 

“I didn’t pull you back from death just to have you throw yourself back. Sorry.”

 

That fist connected and blackness swallowed Shiro whole.


End file.
